This invention relates to a pull-on disposable wearable article and more particularly to such wearable article such as a pull-on disposable diaper, training pants or incontinent pants.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1998-295725A describes a pull-on disposable wearable article basically comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets wherein front and rear waist regions are connected to each other along transversely opposite side edges thereof to form a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes and wherein an auxiliary flap is attached to outer surface of the backsheet in the front and/or rear waist regions. In the article disclosed in the Publication, the auxiliary flap has its transversely opposite side edges fixed to the corresponding side edges of the front waist region and its upper end fixed to peripheral edge of the waist-hole in the front waist region so as to form a pocket opening downwardly of the article.
For disposal of the article, the article is longitudinally rolled up from the crotch region toward the waist-hole with the rear waist region inside, then the auxiliary flap is folded back toward the rear waist region to turn the pocket inside out and the rolled up article is tucked away in the pocket turned inside out.
The article disclosed in the Publication can put the waist-hole as well as the leg-holes into the pocket merely by rolling the article up. However, it is apprehended that excretion having been discharged within the article might be squeezed out through the waist-hole and/or the leg-holes as the article is rolled up.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable wearing article of pants-type enabling a waist-hole as well as leg-holes to be kept closed for disposal of the used article so that leakage of excretion through these holes can be reliably avoided without a necessity for rolling it up.
According to this invention, there is provided a pull-on disposable wearable article comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets so as to configure first and second waist regions opposed to each other and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions wherein the first and second waist regions are connected to each other along transversely opposite side edges thereof to form a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes.
According to the present invention, an auxiliary sheet having a given area and placed upon an outer surface of the backsheet extends from the crotch region into the first and/or second waist regions and comprises a free end zone lying in the first waist region and extending in circumferential direction and fixed side edge zones longitudinally extending along the transversely opposite side edges in the first and second waist regions and the crotch region and fixed to the outer surface of the backsheet.
According to one embodiment of this invention, the auxiliary sheet is fixed to the outer surface of the backsheet along a sealed zone extending parallel to the free end zone across a substantially middle zone of the crotch region and wherein the backsheet cooperates with the auxiliary sheet to form a pocket opening toward the waist-hole.
According to another embodiment of this invention, a fastening zone adapted to fasten the auxiliary sheet to the outer surface of the backsheet extends in the circumferential direction along the free end zone of the auxiliary sheet.
According to still another embodiment of this invention, an elastically stretchable member extending in the circumferential direction is attached under tension to the free end zone.
According to further another embodiment of this invention, the auxiliary sheet is elastically stretchable in the circumferential direction and bonded under tension in the circumferential direction to the outer surface of the backsheet.